tainted
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: It was too late to turn back, she was already tainted...An angsty [Kaiba×Serenity] fic. Rated M for...ahem...certain things. Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Tainted **

* * *

_Because I can't run_

_My body is broken_

_Because I can't fly_

_My wings are torn_

_Because I can't breathe_

_My life is stolen_

_Because of you_

_My soul is tainted. _

_---_

She was staring at the darkness before her, blank eyes gazing at the ceiling dully, her seemingly lifeless body lying on the bed. The sheets were crumpled, embracing her naked form, revealing only her bare legs and her left shoulder. She covered the other one where a small bruise was slowly forming, her skin sore to the touch.

The small room was poorly illuminated by one, single streetlamp outside, the bulb flicking on and off occasionally. She forgot to shut the blinds. Her eyes burned.

She wiped away the silent tears halfheartedly, her lips forming a thin line. She refused to cry. She only cried the first time.

She opened her mouth just to inhale, releasing her breath slowly, her lips still slightly swollen from the onslaught of his.

She reverted her eyes from the ceiling, closing them briefly when they met the offending light of the streetlamp and turned around, away from the window, but incapable of shutting the images of him out of her mind.

She knew he was just using her; she had heard that many times before, even before she had met him. She was nothing more than a thing to play with, to pass his time, to satisfy his lust and urges. She knew that...still, she played the game willingly.

She didn't know why, though. She refused to listen to her head, whispering the truth to her somewhere in the back of her mind. It hurt too much to realize just how pathetic she really was.

She couldn't help herself. She needed to feel something, anything, even if that something brought her pain. Even if that something came in the form of him, piercing through her with icy blue eyes and making her shiver under his touch.

She closed her eyes and opened them a moment later to reveal a pair of weary, hazel eyes, looking so old and wretched, like they didn't belong to a 21-year-old girl. She looked at the sheets, still clutched between her fingers firmly, her other hand touching the pillow where he had been just an hour ago.

She sighed heavily, running circles over the smooth material, breathing in his scent slowly, almost wishing for him to come back and take another little piece of her soul away.

He was never gentle with her, never whispering sweet words of devotion in her ear, never promising her the bright future he would take her in, never making her wishes and dreams come true. He was only capable of giving her passion, mixed with bittersweet pain that would always leave her torn and broken. And yet, she still wished for more.

She shivered slightly, gripping the sheets tighter to her chest, lowering her head slowly until her chin was resting on her hands, pulling her knees up and curling her body in a fetal position.

He was particularly rough with her this time, pushing her down onto the bed almost forcefully, claiming her lips with his and making her gasp. She winced when he grabbed her upper arms, gripping her shoulders firmly, his fingers embedding into her skin and leaving red marks behind. She jerked and winced again when he nearly pierced the skin on her neck with his teeth, pushing her further into the mattress. He didn't say a word when she cried out after he ripped her clothes off, continuing to devour her flesh for the next hour, filling the room with the sounds of erratic breathing...

She was left to stare dully at his lean form, sitting on the edge of the bed, dressing up while silence filled the room. She covered herself slowly, not saying a thing when he stood up, fixed his shirt and put his coat on nonchalantly. He cast only one, hollow gaze at her before he smirked and left the room and left her to shiver and shudder in the darkness.

Tears were falling down her face now, her lips quivering, uncontrollable sobs raking through her body when she realized that nothing could make her turn away from him, not now, not ever. No matter how many times he would make her cry.

She got lost, ignoring everyone else around her, even ignoring her brother who would call her occasionally to ask her how she was. She lied every time, putting a fake smile on her face, telling him in a light and cheerful tone how everything was just fine, how he shouldn't worry about her...Everything was fine, as long as he would come and make her heart quicken, her blood run, her soul feel alive.

The light of the streetlamp flickered once then turned off, engulfing the room in complete darkness and leaving her to stare lifelessly at the nothingness in front of her. She closed her eyes again, wishing for a single moment she were dead.

For she knew she was hopeless and she didn't mind. She knew she was pathetic and she didn't care. All she needed was him to make it all better, even though she knew it was wrong.

But she couldn't escape anymore; she was trapped and had fallen too deep under his spell to try to break away.

She was already tainted.

* * *

**Author's pointless jabber:**

:covers her eyes:

:peeps through:

I can't believe I actually wrote this...It had never even crossed my mind that I would write a _semi-lime-lemon_ thing one day...This is all your fault _Red Rose Yuki_! You just had to ask that in your review...see what you did to my plot bunnies?

Anyway...I know this sucks. Badly. So, you're free to flame me all you want.

Oh, and thanks to _PinkStarz_ who told me to make something out of this while it was still a pointless, little drabble in my LJ...not that it's not pointless now, but...yeah...

:deadpans:


End file.
